The internal combustion engine has dominated the automotive industry and many other industries for over a century. These engines have been integrated into every form of machine conceivable. The world has become entirely reliant on this source of power and, as a result, consumed petroleum resources at an unsustainable rate. Electric motors and battery technology are improving, yet the range of these vehicles is still disappointing. There is therefore a need for a new technology that can provide clean power without the environmental impact of the combustion engine and range limitations of battery-powered electric motors.